Darkseed - Halloween Special W/ PushingUpRoses! (Part 1)
PBG and PushingUpRoses play through Darkseed for Halloween. PBG has forgotten how to play. Synopsis PBG welcomes everyone to his Halloween videos of Darkside with PushingUpRoses. PBG tells her to say hi, and interrupts her by saying that she can only say hi! He lets her try again. They hinted that they would make a video on Darkseed a year ago and never did it, so now they are. The incredibly disgusting intro starts. PBG finds it creepy, and PushingUpRoses thinks it is sexual. PBG wonders if this game has a time limit. The character keeps on complaining about his headache. PBG forgets the controls. PBG told PushingUpRoses that he remembers how he played the game, but now he doesn't remember anything. This game is so cheap with its deaths. PushingUpRoses thinks she remembers that PBG needs to find blueprints. The character complains about having dust on his hand, and continues to complain about his head hurting. A delivery person arrives, and PBG says the delivery is of a creepy doll. PBG says that if you don't get the baby you die. The loading screen takes forever. Turns out the game crashed. They start again, and PBG realizes that he drank water rather than taking the pills for his headache! PBG thinks he can get the doll later. He goes outside. The character has creepy inner monologues. PBG heads to the library to get his library card - but PushingUpRoses reminds him that his card is back at the house, so he has to go back. He answers the phone, hoping that it won't kill him. He thinks the card is in his trench coat, but he can't get the library card. Eventually, it works. The doorbell rings, and PBG is worried that the game will crash again. They try to save, but it doesn't work. PBG tries to google it. PBG finds that the package is left at the door. The game crashes again. They try again. They discuss how the people who made Alien worked on this game. The game doesn't crash this time, and they get the baby doll, which turns into an alien, and then transforms back. PBG and PushingUpRoses both found this game from a top 10 from Gametrailers. PBG heads to the police office. He discusses how he is not supposed to pick up the gun. They make it to the 'quiant general store'. The character really needs a shave, but they can't use the barber! PBG makes it to the library. PBG clicks on the girl, and the game says that it would be inappropriate. PBG points out the tiny bobby pin on the ground. PushingUpRoses allows PBG to waste time. They have to go to the attic to get a rope. PBG can't find the rope. PushingUpRoses realizes that he needed to go to the study and find the secret passage. They find the rope. The character is such a germaphobe! PBG is in the basement, confusing PushingUpRoses as she hasn't been watching where he has managed to go! PBG finds the attic again. They move the chest, pushing it multiple times across the floor. PBG was supposed to find a watch. PushingUpRoses insists that there should be a watch there, but PBG can't find anything. Eventually, PBG clicks on nothing and finds a watch! PBG has to guess where he has to go next. He heads back outside, and eventually remembers that he needs to tie the rope around the gargoyle and slide down! They look at the car. They find a crowbar in the trunk. The chest in the attic is opened. PBG is starting to remember this game, and a diary is found inside. PBG heads into town. PBG heads to the library. PBG finds the librarian weird looking. PBG reads the hint saying that he needs to go to the car to tune the radio. PBG plays the message on the radio. PBG apparently needs to buy a bottle of cheap scotch from the quaint store. The neighbour enters the store to give the character a card. PBG forgets the order that he needs to get everything in. He guesses all the books in the library. The librarian tells him the correct location, and PBG finds the right book. PBG reads the book as the video ends. Category:One-offs Category:Videos